Iron Man
Summary of Character ' Iron Man (Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark)' is a fictional character, a superhero in the Marvel Comics Universe. The character first appeared in Tales of Suspense #39 (March 1963), and was created by writer-editor Stan Lee, developed by scripter Larry Lieber, and designed by artists Don Heck and Jack Kirby. A billionaire playboy, industrialist and ingenious engineer, Stark suffers a severe chest injury during a kidnapping in which his captors attempt to force him to build a weapon of mass destruction. He instead creates a powered suit of armor to save his life and escape captivity. He later uses the suit to protect the world as Iron Man. Through his multinational corporation ― Stark Industries ― Tony has created many military weapons, some of which, along with other technological devices of his making, have been integrated into his suit, helping him fight crime. Initially, Iron Man was a vehicle for Stan Lee to explore Cold War themes, particularly the role of American technology and business in the fight against communism. Subsequent re-imaginings of Iron Man have gradually removed the Cold War themes, replacing them with more contemporary concerns such as corporate crime and terrorism. Throughout most of the character's publication history, Iron Man has been a member of the superhero team the Avengers and has been featured in several incarnations of his own various comic book series. Iron Man has been adapted for several animated TV shows and films. The character is portrayed by Robert Downey, Jr. in the live action film Iron Man (2008), which was a critical and box office success. Downey has received much acclaim for his performance, reprised the role in the sequel, Iron Man 2 (2010), and also played the character in a cameo in The Incredible Hulk (2008). Downey also did the role in The Avengers (2012) and will also play the role in the planned Iron Man 3 (2013). Iron Man was ranked 12th on IGN's Top 100 Comic Book Heroes in 2011. For more information about Iron Man, visit [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Man_(disambiguation) here (Click on a link)]. Character Appearances in MAD 'Season 1' *[[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'Episode 2']] [[TransBOREmores|'TransBOREmores']]: Himself at the robot party. *[[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'Episode 2']] The Wolverclean: Himself testing the product. *[[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Episode 6']] Celebrities Without Their Makeup: Iron Man appeared without makeup as C-3PO. *[[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Episode 7']] High School Yearbook Upgrades: Cameo in the Celebrity Package *[[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Episode 8']] Superheroes: They're Just Like Us: Himself going through a metal detector. *[[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'Episode 9']] [[I Love You, Iron Man|'I Love You, Iron Man']]: The second Iron Man movie gets spoofed alongside with I Love You, Man. *[[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'Episode 16']] Iron Man's Irontone: Iron Man gets spoofed alongside with Coppertone. *[[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'Episode 23']] [[Avenger Time|'Avenger Time']]: Himself as an Avengers member and Beemo. *[[Force Code / Flammable|'Episode 26']] Superhero 6 Motel: One of the clothes that was going to get washed. Also very heavy. 'Season 2' *[[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Episode 2 (28)']] [[Captain America's Got Talent|'Captain America's Got Talent']]: Iron Man appeared as one of the judges with Nick Fury, Phil Coulson, and Piers Morgan. *[[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Episode 6 (32)']] [[Cowboys & Alien Force|'Cowboys & Alien Force']]: Iron Man appeared talking to Captain America and being picked up by the giant metal claw and work for Jon Favreau. *[[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Episode 13 (39)']] [[The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker']]: Iron Man appeared as a contestant. *[[Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16|'Episode 14 (40)']] [[Captain American't|'Captain American't']]: Iron Man makes a cameo. *[[Addition: Impossible / New Gill|'Episode 25 (51)']] Superheroes: They're Just Like Us: Iron Man holds up the drive through. *[[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'Episode 26 (52)']] [[Hulk Smash|'Hulk Smash']]: Iron Man appears as one of the judges with Black Widow and Captain America. 'Season 3' *[[The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope|'Episode 1 (53)']] MADvent Calendar: Iron Man is seen in the Avengers group photo. *[[This Means War Machine / iCharlie|'Episode 6 (58)']] This Means War Machine: Iron Man and War Machine compete for Pepper Potts' affections. *[[Average-ers / Legend of Dora|'Episode 9 (61)']] Average-ers: Appeared as a member of The Avengers. *[[Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon|'Episode 12 (64)']] The Adventures of Iron Man: Iron Man gets spoofed along with The Annoying Orange. *[[FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan|'Episode 15 (67)']] Avenger's Halloween Party: Himself celebrating Halloween as Loki. [[Season 4|'Season 4']] *[[Iron Bland 3 / Monsters Community|'Episode 15 (93)']]' '[[Iron Bland 3|'Iron Bland 3']]: Iron Man's third film gets parodied. *'Episode 16 (94) Stark Tank': Iron Man gets spoofed alongside with Shark Tank. Category:Characters Category:Comic Category:Movie Category:Avenger Category:Superhero Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Robots